Pokémon: Twin Tales! Season 1
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Twins Ash and Coal Ketchum set out on a journey to become Pokémon Masters along with their starter Pokémon, the Pika Twins! More inside, rated T for safety reasons, Fem!Ash fanfic, pairings undecided-
1. Episode 1: The Ketchum Twins!

A/N. Ok! There aren't a whole lot of these out there so yeah. This is a Fem!Ash fanfic. Basically, I took Ash, turned him into a girl, and then gave him, now her, a twin brother. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

Summary: Twins Ash and Coal Ketchum are finally setting out to become Pokémon Masters at the age of ten along with their new starter Pokémon, the twin Pikachus Kei and Rai. Watch as they conquer the gyms of the Kanto Region, meeting new people, making new friends, and along the way, seeing what life is like outside of their hometown. But evil forces are plotting in the shadows, beware of Team Rocket.

Warning: Fem!Ash fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The Ketchum Twins!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Ketchum Home-<strong>

The morning sun shown in from the window of the two person bedroom as an alarm clock began to go off, loud and obnoxiously beeping as the two tangled forms in the bed moved, groaning irritably as they woke up.

"Ugh…We're up, we're up. Just stop beeping would you?" a young girl, around the age of ten said as she reached over to the nightstand beside the bed, slamming her hand onto the button, effectively turning off the annoying but useful machine. She groaned again as she lugged her tired body from out under the inviting covers, effectively saving herself the trouble of falling back asleep, which was a bad idea considering what day it was. It introduced a new problem though, getting ready.

"Hey, Coal!" she called the still stubbornly sleeping form hidden under the covers of the bed across from hers. She got and immediately began prodding the figure underneath. The person groaned slightly and an arm came out from under the covers and tried to swat away the girl's arm. "C'mon Coal! Please get up!" she smiled as the person, Coal, finally stirred, throwing the covers off of himself as he gave a tired look at the girl now standing next to him in her pajamas.

"G'morning Ash, hold it, let me guess… **S**t**a**r**t**e**r **P**o**k**é**m**o**n!" they said together as the girl, Ash moved back, allowing Coal to get out of bed. Ash made her way to the door of the bedroom while Coal scratched his head before stretching.

"I'm going to go get ready, first dibs on the bathroom. You clean your half of the bedroom, I'll clean mine." She called as she grabbed a stack of neatly folded clothes on her way out. Coal nodded as he proceeded to fumble with the sheets of his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs-<strong>

It was seven in the morning, and for once, Delila Ketchum could proudly say that her two children, Ash and Coal, were up before ten, a rarity in and of itself.

Ash and Coal were not very keen on getting up before twelve; ten was a feat in and of itself sometimes.

They were twins, fraternal twins to be exact, the only difference being the fact that Ash and Coal were a girl and a boy respectively. That, and various slight differences in their appearance. Both had jet-black hair courtesy of their father, but Ash's hair barely brushed her shoulders. Coal's barely made it past his ears. Another was that Ash's eyes were brown, and Coal's eyes were almost bright red.

Their personalities were also different. Ash was loud, energetic, and reckless. She liked to explore and was always curious. She was also impulsive, never one to think before she did something if it meant that her friends and family were safe in the end. She was brash and always doing something that caused others to worry. Ash could be kind and gentle, even slow and patient though, when it came to those she cared about, and despite how naïve she could be at times, she was actually quite wise for her age.

Coal was different, a perfect balance to his sister's adventurous personality. He was calm, more level-headed. He liked to plan things out in advance if he could; unlike Ash who thought spontaneous and random were the best way to go about things. He liked adventure, though not as much as his sister, and always went about things in a less impulsive manner. He could be reckless at times, similar to his sister, but it was rare and far between.

Despite the differences, they were really close, and did have some similarities to even it out a bit; they were both kind, gentle, and loved Pokémon with a passion. And both, for now, had the same dreams. To become Pokémon Masters.

Delila was finally brought out of her silent musings as said two children came bounding down the steps, both beaming proudly as they rushed past.

"Hold it you two." Delila called as they stopped just five feet short of the front door. "Where do you think you two are going?" Ash turned around as she looked pleadingly at the woman,

"Today's the day we get our Starter Pokémon!" Ash said as Coal nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, we need to go before they all get taken!" Delila laughed in amusement as she motioned to come sit down at the dinner table.

"Not without breakfast you won't!" Delila said as she went back into the kitchen.

"But-"

"No buts! You two will sit down, and eat breakfast. I highly doubt Prof. Oak will run out of Pokémon at seven in the morning, when his grandson isn't even up at this time. Now hush." She said as she came back out with a stack of pancakes and placed them before the two children. They sighed, but tore into the food energetically, hungry despite their protests earlier.

That was another thing they had in common. More often than not, both could be quite gluttonous when it came to food, especially when it was good food.

Delila sat down and watched as her children ate up the last bit of food before finally putting their silverware down and standing up.

"Ok! We're headed out now mom!" Coal said as Ash made her way around the table to give the woman a hug.

"Yep! See ya!" she turned around and made her way for the door as Coal grabbed their backpacks, also giving Delila a hug and following after his rambunctious and energetic sister.

"Bye! I'll come see you two at the lab after you've gotten your Pokémon! Be careful on your way to Prof. Oak's!" She called waving to the two of them as they left through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Prof. Oak's Lab-<strong>

Ash and Coal came to a stop at a familiar building in Pallet Town; Prof. Oak's lab. Their noses crinkled up at the sight of his grandson though.

Gary Oak was a cocky, obnoxious brat who thought he was better than everybody else. It didn't help that he had a practical army of cheerleader's behind him to boost his already oversized ego, always loud and redundant with their insistent cheering of how awesome Gary was. When they had actually assembled wasn't apparent to the twins, but it was sometime after Gary's 13th birthday.

"Well if it isn't Coalie-boy and Ashie-girl. What are you two losers doing here?" he asked with all the show and obnoxiousness of someone who thought they were king of the world or something. Coal was the one to answer his question,

"What does it look like we're doing Gary? We're here for our Starter Pokémon." Gary scoffed at this, as if the very thought that his grandfather would even think of giving the two Pokémon was unbelievable.

"You might as well turn back then. There aren't any more Pokémon left; I just took the last of them." Gary gloated snidely. Ash and Coal sneered at the boy before turning, not even deigning to give the boy an answer as they made their way up the stairs leading toward the lab. "Fine, don't answer me. See ya Ashie-girl, Coalie-boy!" he said as he hopped into a red convertible, his cheer squad hoping into the back, one them taking the driver's seat as they started the car and sped away, kicking up loads of dust, dirt, and gravel as they sped off in the direction of Route 1.

"Like I said; Obnoxious, spoiled child. Whose car was that anyways?" Ash asked as she stared back in the direction Gary went.

"Probably one of the Cheerleaders. Anyways, forget him, let's go, we got better things to do then stand out here and stare at the stupidity and obnoxiousness that is Gary Oak." Coal answered as he opened the door to the lab, herding his distracted twin sister inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Professor Oak's Lab-<strong>

Ash and Coal walked about, eyeing the various electronic equipment that cluttered the large room of the lab as they searched for the owner. Finally Ash spotted what they were looking for, as a fairly old man came into view, walking out from behind a shelf as he headed for an empty table off near to the right.

"Prof. Oak!" Ash called, alerting her brother that she had found the man they were looking for. Said man looked up at the sound of his name, catching sight of the twins as they approached him.

"Why hello Ash, Coal. To what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by you two?" Ash smiled slightly, the information about the fact that there were no Pokémon left scratching at her subconscious as Coal stopped next to her.

"Good morning Professor, and we're here to get our starter Pokémon. Unless what Gary said was true…" Prof. Oak looked at the two for moment before speaking,

"And what did my grandson say that might be true?" they both shuffled slightly before Ash answered.

"Gary said that there were no Pokémon left…Is that true?" Prof. Oak sighed at Ash's question, causing the two to visibly wilt; the sigh was enough confirmation on its own.

"I'm sorry. But what he said was true…But…Maybe…" the rest of the sentence died under thoughtful mumbles, causing the twins to look at the Pokémon researcher weirdly. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but then again, you are Delila and _his_ children. So maybe you'll be able to handle these Pokémon." Prof. Oak spoke up. Ash and Coal's eyes widened as they realized they might actually get to go on their Pokémon journey after all.

"So what are they?" Ash asked excitedly as she and Coal followed the Professor to a machine behind the table.

"Yeah Prof. Oak, what Pokémon are we getting?" Prof. Oak chuckled at the twin's enthusiasm.

"Calm down you two, I have something to tell you before I allow you to take these Pokémon." Prof. Oak said as the two finally settled down enough to listen. "Inside these two pokéballs-" He picked up two round orbs, split in half by a black line with the top half red and the bottom half white. "-are two Pokémon I would never give out normally to any sort of beginner trainer, what so ever." He pressed the button in the center, causing a beam of light to appear, hitting the floor before it cleared away, revealing not one, but two small, yellow, mouse-like Pokémon with red cheeks.

Ash and Coal looked at each other smiling before bending down to greet their two new Pokémon.

"Ash, Coal, I'd like you two to meet the Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu."

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review! See ya!


	2. Episode2:New Friends,New Toy,New Trouble

A/N. Ok! Here's the second chapter/episode! Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

A/N. Ok! Here's the second chapter/episode! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks for the review! And please enjoy!

Summary: Ash and Coal set out with the Pika Twins after their mother gives them a new toy to play with! First stop, Viridian City, they have to get through a stubborn flock of Spearow first though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: New Friends, New Toys, New Troubles!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time-<strong>

_"Ash, Coal, I'd like you two to meet the Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now-<strong>

Ash and Coal grinned excitedly as they looked at the two Pikachu. They both looked exactly the same except that one of them had a V shaped indent in the tail, and the other one had a tuft of fur on the top of its head.

"Cool!" Coal replied as he picked up the one with the tuft of fur on its head. Leaving Ash the one with the V shaped tail.

"Yeah, they're awesome." Both Pokémon looked at the two before looking back at the Professor.

"I'm glad you like them. Normally I wouldn't give the two of them to a novice trainer, but I figured that since the two of you are the children of people who have actually handled Pokémon before, you have experience with handling Pokémon that most would not even think of letting a beginner handle, let alone two four year olds. Plus, you have something in common with these two." He explained as he handed the twins the pokéballs.

"And what would that be?" Coal asked as he took his Pikachu's respective pokéball.

"Simple, these Pikachu are twins, like you. The one with the V in the tip of its tail is a girl; the one with the tuft of hair is a boy. They're brother and sister, like you two." Ash and Coal smiled at each other before they looked at the Pokémon in their arms, who were looking between the two of them in shock.

"Don't worry; we're going to be traveling together." Ash said to the both of them. The Pikachu blinked in surprise, not expecting Ash's tone.

"Yeah, so you won't have to worry about getting separated. You don't want that do you?" Coal asked them as he adjusted his hold on the Pikachu in his arms. The two Pikachu looked at each other, before smiling and cheering happily.

"Looks like they agree whole heartedly with you." Prof. Oak spoke up, smiling kindly as he watched their interactions.

"Hey! Coal, we should give them nicknames!" Coal gave Ash a strange look as she took on a look of utter inspiration.

"What gave you that idea?" Ash smiled as she turned to face her brother.

"Well, think about it. They are both Pikachu, but even though they look different. If we don't want them getting confused as to which one we're talking to, we need to give them nicknames, right guys?" Ash explained, confident in her idea, which was immediately by both Pokémon who were agreeing with her whole heartedly. Coal grinned as he gave Ash one of those looks that told her he wasn't going to argue.

"Fine, so what are we gonna name them?" That caused Ash to take on an expression of thoughtfulness as she tried to come up with a good nickname for the two Pokémon.

"Ok, how about Kei for my Pikachu, and Rai for yours?" she asked as she had finally come up with a decent nickname. Coal looked thoughtful as he rolled the names around in his head, before looking at the two Pikachus who were the ones who had to wear the names from now on.

"What do you two think? You're the ones who are getting them, not us." The Pikachu also seemed to be rolling around the names in their heads before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ok then! From now on, you-" she pointed at her own Pikachu, "-Are Kei, and you-" she pointed at the one in Coal's arms, "are Rai; The Pika Twins!" she said, adding on a title for them, similar to the ones they themselves had; The Ketchum Twins.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, I have a couple of other things I need to give you two before you set out on your journey." Prof. Oak interjected as he held out a box, the lid on the table behind him. In the box were two red, rectangular electronic devices and 12 pokéballs, six for each of them. "These two devices here are pokédexs. It records the information of all the Pokémon you see and capture." He explained as the twins took the devices, now identified as pokédexs, while the newly dubbed Kei and Rai decided to occupy their respective trainers' shoulders.

"Cool, so I guess they already have Rai and Kei's data in there?" The Professor nodded.

"Yes, but remember. It only has information on the Pokémon of this region, none of the others. You'll need to update your pokédex for that. But you shouldn't have to worry until later about that." Prof. Oak warned as he watched the two deposit them into their backpacks.

"Thanks Prof. Oak, we'll take good care of them." Coal said as the old man nodded in response.

"Good, now go along you two. If I know Delila, she's going to be waiting for the two of you outside, don't want to keep your poor mother waiting, now do you?" The twins nodded in agreement as they and their new Pokémon left the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside-<strong>

Delila waited patiently for her children as they left the lab, meeting her at the base of the stairs.

"Hey mom!" they chorused in greeting as they came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey sweeties. So I see you have your Pokémon. How cute!" She said as she gave each Pikachu an endearing pet, showing her clear approval of the Pokémon.

"Thanks. They're twins, like us!" Ash said as she motioned for the twins to follow her. Delila giggled at the coincidence of that fact; her twin children had twin Pokémon.

"That's great. Now how about you two come home with me real quick, and try on the new outfit I made for you!" she said as she herded her children to their home.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later at the Ketchum Residence-<strong>

"Ok! Mom, what do you think?" Ash said as did little spin to show her outfit off. Coal stood calmly beside her, turning once to give their mother a good view of the back of their new outfits.

Ash was wearing a loose fitting, long-sleeved dark blue jacket a white t-shirt with a pokéball embroidered dead center of where the collarbone would be. She had on light gray baggy capris and on her feet were a pair of black and blue tennis shoes. On her head, helping to keep her hair out of her face, was a red and white cap with a green triangle on it.

Coal was vaguely similar to his sister's, out of a bad clothes related habit of their mother's.

Coal wore a similar jacket to his sister, the sleeves falling short of his elbows and dark gray instead of dark blue. A large pokéball was embroidered right over where his heart would be in his chest, and instead of light gray capris, he wore denim jeans that were somewhat baggy and loose-fitting on his person. He was wearing the same tennis shoes and hat as his sister.

"You two look great. I really outdid myself this time." Delila said as she clapped in approval of her work.

"Thanks mom for the new clothes!" Ash said as Kei jumped off of the couch and onto her shoulder, Rai doing the same thing not soon after with Coal. They cooed as their ears were scratched by their respective trainers, who laughed at the Pokémon's behavior.

"Ok Mom, we should be going now if we want to get to Viridian City before, or at least half way there before night comes." Coal said as he looked out the window. "C'mon Ash." He said as he motioned for his sister to follow him.

"Hold it you two." The two rookie trainers froze and turned to face their mother. "No kids of mine are going to be traveling on foot when they get to where they are going a whole lot faster." Both gave their mother a confused look. She smiled as she led them to the backyard.

What was there, caused the children's eyes to widen in surprise. Sitting there in the middle of the yard was a pristine, brand new motorized scooter. "Your father bought it in the Orre Region, apparently they need stuff like this to get from place to place safely; your father figured it would come in handy during your journey, so he bought one for you. There's only one, so you both have to share, that means one of you drives, and the other sits obediently in the back and tries not to be the cause of an avoidable accident." Both laughed nervously before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yes ma'am." They agreed as their mother nodded, watching as they began to debate over who should drive. There was enough room for two to sit, so it was definitely possible for one to sit in the back while the other drove the scooter. Ash had her roller skates tucked into her backpack, so if she wanted to, she could always go skating beside her brother while he drove the scooter. Because of this fact, it was eventually decided that Coal would drive while Ash rode in the back when she felt like it.

Delila then proceeded to teach them how the scooter worked and how to steer it. After having Coal do several practice runs to make sure he had it down pat, they were ready to go.

"Ok, can we go now mom?" Coal asked eagerly causing Delila to laugh as she nodded her head in agreement. She watched as the two got on the bike and Coal started the engine, causing the scooter to naturally, as it was supposed to, come to life. It rumbled quietly, causing Coal to grin in excitement as his sister sat behind him, legs dangling off to one side with Kei sitting in her lap while Rai sat on Coal's shoulder.

"Bye, remember to call when you two get to Viridian City!" Delila called out as she waved farewell to her children as they sped off on their new ride.

"Sure! Bye mom!" she heard Ash call out as they disappeared in the direction of Route 1.

"Be safe you two…" Delila whispered long after they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>On Route 1-<strong>

Ash was laughing in excitement as she and her twin brother all but flew past the scenery, trees and other Pokémon blurring past as they sped along the dirt path of Route 1. Ash had a map tightly held in her hands as she carefully turned this way and that, finding a decent and quick Route 1 while Coal steered the scooter.

"Ok, so it looks like if we continue on this dirt road, we should reach Viridian City in no time. Long as nothing happens that is." Ash said as she folded the map up before carefully depositing it in her backpack.

"That's good, so we just have to be careful. That means don't go chucking rocks at things Ash." Coal warned as Ash took on a very sheepish look.

"That was only one time!" Coal sighed at his sister's response.

"Fine…Just don't, okay?"

"Okay." Ash agreed. Her stomach began rumbling, causing Coal to put the brakes on, effectively stopping the motorized scooter. The practice his mother had made him perform earlier was indeed coming in handy with the piece of machinery.

"Guess it's time for lunch huh?" Ash nodded in agreement to Coal's question as they both proceeded to dismount, Coal pulling out the kick stand so the scooter wouldn't fall onto the ground suddenly.

"Good thing Mom packed lunch right?" Coal laughed as he nodded his head in agreement, accepting the neatly wrapped box of food when Ash handed him his.

As they sat down and proceeded to eat, allowing Kei and Rai to occasionally swipe food from their plates as they took huge bites and all but gobbled down their food.

Ash was done first, and was about to start putting her food away when a noise caught her attention.

"Hey Coal, what was that?" she asked as she got a bit closer to the nearby grass. Coal shrugged, having heard the noise too, but not being able to guess what it was.

"I don't know, doesn't sound familiar." He stated as he got up, setting his food down, also having finished at that point, and proceeding to get up and join his twin sister.

Ash pulled the some of the grass back, only to jump back in surprise as a small bird like Pokémon popped out from the tall foliage. Ash immediately brought out her pokédex and pointed it at the flapping Pokémon. It beeped to life as it began spewing information;

"_Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokémon._

_Spearow are often seen attacking in flocks. They are very short-tempered, and are quite territorial, attacking any and all intruders who they deem a threat."_

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review! See ya!


End file.
